Loudspeakers generally comprise a frame, a motor structure, a diaphragm, a lower suspension or spider and a surround or upper suspension. Speakers may be mounted within the interior of an enclosure having a front panel formed with an opening such that a forward-facing surface of the diaphragm aligns with the opening. Alternatively, speakers may be mounted to a baffle that attaches to or is integrally formed as part of a wall, ceiling or the like that defines an enclosed interior area where the speaker may be located.
In order to protect the speaker components from damage, a grill is typically mounted to or formed as a part of the enclosure or baffle. Grills may comprise a screen formed of “soft” material such as fabric or “hard” material such as metal or wood. Grills may be attached directly to the frame of the speaker, to the enclosure that houses the speaker or to the baffle that mounts the speaker.
Known speaker designs of the type described above do not permit customization of the appearance of the speaker or grill, e.g. variation of the color or configuration. Further, in outdoor applications such as on patios or boats, typical speaker grills are not readily replaceable should they sustain damage or become weathered in appearance.